


套路 第二十一章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第二十一章





	套路 第二十一章

到了午饭时间，顾连森愁眉苦脸地吃着医院提供的白粥，叶惺则在旁边吃着便利店买的便当。顾连森可怜巴巴地看着他盒子里五花八门的菜色，说：“你不是不在外面吃饭吗？”  
“我没那么娇贵。只是平时不在外面吃而已。”叶惺不上当，飞快地吃完，盖上盖子把垃圾扔了，回来监督顾连森喝粥。  
“那你平时都吃的什么啊？”顾连森垂死挣扎，企图转移叶惺注意力。  
“晚上自己做饭，第二天带饭。”  
“真好啊，你还会做饭。别人留个学都是新东方大厨，而我还是只会煮泡面……唉，泡面也比这个好吃……我想吃糖醋排骨，想吃酸菜鱼，想吃……”  
“别念了，等我手好了我做给你吃行了吧。”  
“！！！说好了！！！”顾连森大喜过望，咕噜噜地像喝中药一样把白粥灌了下去。  
叶惺看着顾连森一脸期待两眼冒光的样子，觉得自己仿佛在哄小朋友吃饭，一脸宠溺地看着眼前的小朋友。但是顾小朋友一点都没有自觉，还在东问西问企图整理出一个他想吃叶惺又会做的菜的菜单。  
护士就是在这时候推门进来的，她一脸狐疑地打量了一下房里的两人，都是男的啊，可为何她还是闻到一股恋爱的酸臭味呢？护士清了清嗓子，说：“现在我要给病人拔尿管，麻烦你们配合一下。”  
“？！”顾连森霎时间话都说不出来了。女护士很年轻，却落落大方地准备过来脱他的裤子，吓得顾连森紧紧地拽着裤子。虽然他自己是个学医的，在这方面理应很看得开，但顾小处男还是接受不了让年轻女性看到自己那个地方。  
“这位病人，麻烦你配合一下？”护士看到顾连森羞得满脸通红，忍不住好笑，又逗了几句：“你这管子也是护士姐姐们给你插上的，早都看光了。”  
顾连森死活不从，一脸绝望，问：“我自己拔不行吗？”  
“你自己拔看不清，会刮伤的。”  
“不会的。”  
“赶紧躺好。”  
“不，不要啊！”  
顾连森惨叫着，叶惺在旁边笑得都快站不稳了，终于插嘴说：“让我来吧。”  
顾连森的脸更红了，但是与被年轻护士脱裤子比起来，他选择了沉默。  
护士一脸无奈：“你们能配合一下我们的工作不要添乱吗？拔尿管看着简单，实际上操作规范很重要的。”  
叶惺在口袋里摸了摸，昨晚兵荒马乱他没来得及拿包，所幸当时回实验室时进门要刷工作卡，刷完他就随手揣兜里一直没拿出来过。他掏出他的工作卡，说：“我是O大附属病院麻醉科医生，这是我的工作牌，很感激你的尽职，这件事情你可以放心交给我。”  
叶惺平时看起来高冷，但对不熟的人说话总是温文尔雅的，加上那张脸，小护士脸上立马泛起了红晕，说：“原来是同行，你早说就不用折腾了，那就麻烦你了。”  
叶惺很有礼貌地起身把护士送了出病房，关好门，折回来，却见床上的人拿被子把自己裹得像一条毛毛虫，一副誓死不从的样子。  
叶惺作出恍然的样子，说：“原来你还是想护士给你拔的对吧，是我多事了。”说着便要转身出去叫护士。  
“叶惺！！！……你别去！！！”顾连森脸上红得快滴血，终于把牢牢裹着的被子松开。

叶惺戴上手套，掀起被子下边的一角，露出了顾连森的病号服的裤子。碰到顾连森的裤头时，叶惺能感觉到顾连森的身体在发着抖。  
“别怕，不会疼的。”  
顾连森病号服里面挂着空挡，叶惺把顾连森的裤子脱到膝盖，看见顾连森那浅色的性器可怜兮兮地耷拉着，前端的小孔里插着尿管，柱身和大腿上都贴着胶带固定。  
“快点。”顾连森大半张脸被他用被子蒙着，看不清表情，只用闷闷的声音催促着。  
“太快会弄伤。”  
叶惺慢条斯理地做好了拔管前的准备工作，慢慢地把导尿管抽了出来。抽出来的管腔里的带有不少血丝，多半是顾连森擅自下床时把尿道弄伤了。  
叶惺把管子放到一边，握起了顾连森的性器，把包皮轻轻褪下，完全露出了整个的前端，用纱布轻轻地擦着前端小孔周围。身下的人闷哼一声，声音有点颤抖：“还没好么？”  
“你刚刚下床的时候把尿道弄伤了，尿道口还在渗血。”  
叶惺手里的纱布轻轻转着圈擦拭着前端小孔渗出的带血的液体。擦了一会，纱布湿润的面积却越来越大。叶惺皱着眉想这渗出量不太对，才发现感觉到手感有异，他放开手，只见那白嫩的性器已经充血成了淡粉色，神气十足地抬着头，前端还吐着透明的粘液。  
叶惺顿时就乱了呼吸，抬起头，看见顾连森不知从什么时候开始用被子把自己捂得一根头发都看不见了。与严严实实的上半身对比，下身却光溜溜的，不算小的男性象征还笔直地顶在了被子上，十足地掩耳盗铃模样，丝毫不知道自己这个样子看起来有多让叶惺难以自持。  
叶惺深吸了一口气，又拿起纱布，像是之前那样轻轻地擦了会小孔周围，拇指却悄无声息地握上了敏感的系带处，随着擦拭的动作搓弄着，惹得那团被子阵阵抖动着。玩弄了一会，手中的肉茎越发的硬挺，叶惺占够了便宜，呼吸有点粗重，终于良心发现，放开了手，给他拉好裤子，又盖上被子。

收拾好东西，摘下手套，床上的人还是蒙着头不肯出来，叶惺忍不住又想逗他：“幸好没让小护士替你弄，不然当心人家告你耍流氓。”  
“！！！”  
被窝里的顾连森恼羞成怒，但是又无法反驳，自己起了反应是不争的事实。只是想想叶惺在看着自己那里，他就忍不住要硬起来，更别说敏感的地方一直被那样刺激着。他只好继续蒙着头装死。  
叶惺不敢把人欺负得太过，生怕他真把自己憋坏了，站起身，轻轻拍了拍被子鼓起来的那一大坨里估计是头部的地方，说：“我去问问医生你什么时候能出院。”  
听到门关上的声音，顾连森才猛地把被子掀开，大口大口地吸着新鲜的空气。他的脸都要烧起来了，不知道是闷的，还是臊的。

本来还应该留院观察一天的顾连森坚持要在下午出院，终于获得了医生的批准。顾连森睡了大半天，精神状态还不错，浑然不像个差点就醒不过来的人。叶惺却是一脸的憔悴，有时顾连森能看到坐在床边的叶惺眼神都涣散了，却又死活不肯回去休息。这也是顾连森吵着要提前出院的理由。  
办完手续从医院出来，两人静静地走在路上，他们的气氛自从拔管之后开始就十分尴尬，但那只是顾连森单方面沉浸在尴尬里，浑然不知叶惺心里在打着什么小算盘。  
“你现在回家？”  
“嗯。”  
“你的背包还在我宿舍，要不跟我回去拿一下吧。”  
“嗯。”  
看着身旁的人像只鸵鸟一样低着头不敢看他，叶惺暗暗觉得好笑，忍住了想要狠狠揉一揉那头小卷毛的冲动，告诫自己要放长线钓大鱼。  
叶惺把顾连森带到宿舍门口，摸了半天口袋却没摸到钥匙，才想起来昨晚随救护车出门太急，根本就没锁门。叶惺随手一拧，门果然就开了。屋子里一片狼藉，满地都是血迹，水盆不知道什么时候被打翻了，地上一片湿漉漉的。床上更是惨不忍睹，浅蓝色的床单被子上沾满了血，已经变成黑褐色。垃圾桶里还有昨晚来不及处理得秽物，整个房间里散发着一股难以言喻的味道。  
顾连森捂着鼻子，看清楚屋子的情况后，他怔怔地站在原地。他没有亲眼看到过叶惺的伤口，但是从屋子里的情况来看，那伤口一定很深，而叶惺却给他做了心肺复苏，那一定很痛，痛得顾连森的心都痛了起来。  
叶惺把阳台门打开通风透气，回过头却发现顾连森正眼眶通红地看着他。他挠了挠头，觉得好像把人吓过头了，问：“你的包在那，不过你能帮忙收拾一下吗？我手现在不太方便，这样我今晚没法睡觉。”  
顾连森抿着唇点了点头，帮忙搞卫生，可他扔了垃圾擦干了地上的水渍之后就发现再也没有可以搞的了。木地板上的血迹都粘的牢牢地，可能需要请专业的清洁人员才能弄干净了。  
顾连森很愧疚，他没想到自己喝了一杯酒就闯了如此大祸。眼看床单被子上的血迹已经不可能洗掉了，连床单下的床垫都沾了不少血，他问：“你有换洗的床单吗？”  
叶惺摇摇头。  
顾连森站在房间里发愁，最后咬咬牙，说：“要不你先到我家住几天吧。等卫生搞好了再回来住。”  
叶惺眼神一亮，举起手掩住嘴唇作思考状，实际上是为了遮住嘴角翘起的弧度，说：“这不太方便吧。”  
“我刚搬了家，屋子还算大，就在学校旁边。你这样也没法骑车上学啊，你能请假休息吗？”  
“不能。我的实验最近正好在关键的地方。”叶惺连忙摇头，又想起什么，说：“我得看着我养的小白鼠。昨晚有人告诉我，我养的小白鼠跑出来了，迫不得已我才回去了一趟……要不是因为这样，你也不会差点丢了小命了。对不起。”叶惺神色黯然，他是真的很后悔当时离开了顾连森。  
“不，你不用道歉，明明是我自己的错。”顾连森的眼眶又有点红，他吸了吸鼻子，说：“叶惺，你到我那里住吧。至少住到你能拆夹板，一只手骑车太不安全了。万一你出了什么事，我会……我会内疚的。”  
叶惺终于揉了揉顾连森的小卷毛，轻轻地说：“好。”


End file.
